ShadowDweller
by Taisi
Summary: A new member of the lunar race is found, bringing with her strange desires, and the ceaseless pull of the dark. When she arrives, however, things just get complicated. AkiraOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, all! I can't help but _love _The Crescent Moon. my totall and complete fave is Akira he is soooo cute!...Sorry, but he is. Anywho, this is my first Crescent Moon fic, no doubt, and I plan to do a lot more! And it starts of horribly, I know but I'll try and do better! Honest! Ah, and I know that AKira's parents were assasinated, but I modified that a bit. You'll see later in the chappie. **

**Disclaimer: No matter how much she would like to, siX doesn't own the Crescent Moon. Or Akira. :Six cries:**

Chapter 1

She walked through the quiet forest, through the cold rain, through the eerie shadows. It was late. The moon was covered by thick gray rain clouds. Mist swirled around here as she walked. Somehow...the darkness soothed her. She could see better at night then she could at day, something that shocked her, yet just feeled right. Her black hair was cropped, easy to take care of and she wore a black skirt and a red shirt. She had on black shoes and her eyes were blue. No one she knew understood her longing to be alone, and her longing for dark over light. Then again...most people didn't understand her in general.

The clouds parted from the moon, revealing the full orb of silvery light that cast a silken blacket over the forest below.

She gasped and fell to her knees, wincing and convusling as soon as the moonlight hit her. Her hair grew longer around her, going down in two long braids. Her vision sharpened. Her skirt became baggy black cargo pants and her shirt was a tight black tanktop. She was gasping and whimpering in pain, something she didn't do often. Shadows swirled around her and she welcomed them literally with open arms. Then...

Her world went black.

oooOOOOOOooo

I heard voices all around me. I moved my hand and found that every joint and muscle in my body was sore and bruised. I moaned, and the voices stopped. A soft, feminine voice asked, "Are you alright?"

I tried to open my eyes, but there was a very bright light on, and I snapped them shut. Someone, a boy this time, yelped, "Sorry!" There was some stumbling around and the lights went out. I opened my eyes and sat up, my body protesting any and all movement. I held up a hand, and felt my hair. It was short again. My vision had dulled, but was still excellent. There was a girl, and four boys. I blinked and hastily looked around. _Where the heck am I? _

"Calm down." This was one of the boys; his voice was cool and calm. "Akira, please, do something about the lights!" There was some more stumbling around, and then there was the sound of the strike of a match. Instantly the face of a teenage boy came into focus, who was panting, ears drooped low...wait, ears? The girl murmured something about treating Akira like a slave, and Akira lit a candle, staring apphrensively at the flame.

"Here...ya go...Nozomu...I...I'll go get...a flashlight..." he panted and ran off down the stairs.

A different voice, quiet but authorized, said, "You know, Nozomu, he's worn out, which is saying something; he's always got energy. He hasn't been himself lately." A couple seconds later Akira reappeared with a flashlight.

"Found one." Handing it to Nozomu he grinned at me. "Sorry 'bout that. We just weren't for sure whether or not you were a shadow -dweller, so we didn't turn out the--"

"Akira!" This was yet again a different person, one with a sharp voice and equaly sharp eyes. He rounded on the taller teen who backed a couple steps from him. "You talk way too much!"

"Mitsuru, leave Akira alone," the girl said. She looked at me. "Hi, and welcome to Moonshine. I'm Mahiru. This is Nozomu, Akira, Misturu and Misoka." Her blue eyes sparkled. "We found you in the woods last night. We brought you back and Oboro said that you could stay."

I blinked in the dim light, then groaned. I could hardly breathe without a huge pain in my chest. Nozomu grinned sadly. "Hurts the first time, don't it?"

Akira nodded glumly, watching me, wincing at the thought of his first transformation. "W-well, anyway, at least the rain's stopped."

oooOOOOOOooo

I sat on the couch, legs pulled up, chin resting on my arms, watching their daily routine in the bar with interest; Oboro was in one of the seats, watching Katsura play the piano while Nozomu and Misoka sang and danced on stage. Akira was in the kitchen, cooking with a rare concentration, while Mitsuru cleaned glasses, stacking them in rows. Mahiru had on a white apron, and a tray, taking orders from the customers. After a while, Akira took a break from cooking, and got up on stage with the others.

I stifled a giggle, turning it into a cough; they weren't really professional, but they had a way to hold your eyes. It was also obvious they had a great time dancing, as if that was where they belonged. I felt someone sit down next to me and looked over.

Mahiru, panting, layed her tray on her lap. "Hi, Seiru. Do you mind if I sit here?"

I blinked at her manners, but nodded mutely. It _was _their bar.

She looked over at me, studying me slightly. "You probably want to know what's going on, huh?"

A blinked again. She was innocently asking this question, probably with the full intention of telling me. I nodded again, bursting, "Who are you? Why am I here? What happened in the forest? And what's a "shadowdweller"?"

She paused and laughed lightly. "Wait a minute, okay?"

She ran over to Oboro, and began conversing with him, gesturing over at me.

I tightened my arms around my legs. _I have no clue where I was, or what happened to me back in the wood three days ago, and these people have taken me in, but I don't know them! I'm starting to think that they mean me no harm, but haven't I been wrong before? And what's this feeling, I have that pulls me to the darkness? And why do I suddenly want to get on stage with them? I've never had _that _feeling before. _

_I'm also getting the feeling that these aren't normal people._

**Okay, crappy start, but it'll get better, honest! I really love Crescent Moon, and I have claimed Akira. He is awesome! Uh...:bluches: Now, review, please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, finally an update. I _am _sorry it took so long, but my comp went on the fritz and then since school's out I had to take care of my little brother a lot more, and out of this whole week I've only had one free day all to my self with nothing at all I had to do, but even then, Grandma called and gave me a list of chores, _soooo _I'm glad I can finally write this.**

**Aku: She don't own Crescent Moon, but she vows she shall take over, just to nab Akira. Oh, yeah, and Seiru is her character.**

**OH, yeah! And I dont own the song in this chapter either. I think it's called "Wind's Nocturnal, but I don't remember who wrote it. You can ask ShatteredGlassLilly09, though, she could find out. _Don't kill me Mimi!_**

Chapter 2

She sat on the roof, letting her feet dangle as she rested her arms on the lowest bar of the railing, welcoming the night when it came. The weak shadows wrapped themselves around her, caressing her with it's creully loving embrace. The sun sank to the horizon, painting the skies with reds and purples and oranges. The clouds were doused in pink white, and all at once, the earth was picturès again, part of a brighter beauty before man corrupted it. Seiru never missed this type of day; when the sun sank and sang its last song for the earth to hear. _If only others could still hear it, _she thought sadly. _If only they could still hear like they used to in the beginning of time. I still can._

The day had brought a many great surprises, and she needed this time to dwell on them all calmly.

_So I am a Shadowdweller. One of the rarest of the Lunar Race. The Lunar Race is a civilization that lives around the moon, just as we..._they_, the humans, live around the sun. These people that I'm living with have formed a band of theives called the Moonlight Bandits, to steal back the Teardrops of the Moon so thir Race can prosper once more. ...So, that's why I've been feeling weak for the past few years; I am part of the Lunar Race. If they fall...I will too. If I help them, I would be helping me, too, but even if I_ wasn't _of the Lunar Race, I know I'd help them anyway, so why not?_

_I'll help._

She watched the sun's slow depart, and sighed as the full moon finally appeared, casting a silver blanket on the still world. Seiru smiled contentedly as the shadows grew stronger and happier around her. She was glad to have come to a decision. Being indecisive was _not _one of her traits.

Suddenly, instinct flared and she leapt around. On the opposite side of the roof stood the teen with all the peircings, leaning against the railing on that side. _Akira, wasn't it?_

He was staring off in the other direction, not really looking at anything, not really caring. He had two puppy-dog ears that had gone down as if he'd been scolded and a tail. He seemed distraught...

_Well, whado I do? _

Seiru drew her feet up and looked over the boy. She knew he was carefree, mischevious, and acted for all the world like a little kid. He even had an obsession with candy. _Okay, okay, not an obsession, but what teenager likes candy as much as a five-year-old?_

Another part of her whispered, _A fun one, that's who!_

Seiru stood and strode soundlessly over to the other boy. She sat beside him, making him yelp. "Gah!...Oh. Hey," he said, forcing strained enthusiasm onto his face, that was surprisingly convincing. "Howya doin', Sei?" He asked in a friendly fashion.

Seiru looked at him, blue eyes sparkling, head cocked. Her cropped hair (that looked surprisingly like Mahiru's, only black), fell to the side as she asked, "Doesn't it get a little irritating having to be the happy one all the time? You can be sad, too."

He looked at her, then sighed. He couldn't lie to her. In the weeks days she'd been here, they'd sparked an alarming fast friendship and it helped that they were the same age. "Yeah, I know."

"Why don't you try getting angry? Sometimes it helps."

"You never get angry."

"Sure I do. I just find ways to hide it."

oooOOOOOOooo

They were all laughing and joking around, sitting on the stage. They'd closed for the night and were just about to head up into their rooms, when someone broguht up the subject of the singing and dancing.

"Yeah, we all pretty much do it around here except for Mahiru and Mitsuru," Nozomu joked. "The two love-birds are a little crowd-shy."

That earned a blush from the girl and a murderous glare from the boy.

Akira suddenly perked up, eyes flashing mischeviously. "Hey, why dont you give it a try, Sei?"

I glanced at him, expecting a "just kidding!" but none came. "Are you serious? I can't sing!"

But Akira had, of course, got everyone else started in too. Finally, Mahiru smiled brightly at me. "It's okay. Everyone's afraid of getting up in front of people sometimes, even if it is close friends."

Nozomu and Akira grinned at each other, and Misoka just shook his head. Misturu watche dme, waiting for the inevitable. I looked down, trying to find a way out of this, without admitting to the fear thing. Finally I said, "Curse you Mahiru."

"Ha, ha!" Akira said, jumping up. "The stage is all yours. Have fu-un!"

They got off the stage, and left me all alone in front of them. I tucked my hair back out of my eyes, only to have it fall back in place. "Fine, then, be that way." _But what was this strange feeling that made me feel compelled to do this? Since when have I ever ventured _near _a stage?...Since when have I ever sought to make friends?_

I grabbed the microphone, and held it closer to my mouth. For a breif second, I cast around for a song, then one stuck. A smoother, softer one, unlike so many in the world today.

I opened my mouth and was surprised at the soft, gentle song that came out:

_Wishing on a dream that seems far off, _

_hoping it will come today._

_Into the starlight night,_

_foolish dreamers turn their gaze, _

_waiting on a shooting star._

_But, _

_what if the star is not to come?_

_Will their dreams fade to nothing?_

_When the horizon darkens most,_

_we all need to believe their is hope._

My friends stared at me, obviously at a loss for words. I couldn't tell though; I let the song whisk me away, into a world I'd never ventured before.

_Is an angel watching closely over me?_

_Can their be a guiding light I've yet to see?_

_I know my heart should guide me but,_

_there's a hole within my soul._

_What will fill this emptiness inside of me?_

_Am I to be satisfied without knowing?_

_I wish then for a chance to see._

_Now all I need, desperately, _

_is my, star to come._

Slowly I came back to my previous state, one of complete exposed embarrasment. Feeling this strange new emotion, I promtly put on my mask of melancholy and stepped down.

**I'm sorry it was so short. But really, I had to stop there. Guess what? 'Tis my Birthday today! I'm thirteen now! And about the song, I just like it, okay? I was gonna do "Welcome to My Life" but it was longer and I can't remember some of the verses, and I didn't want to dig around in my room for the lyrics, so I went with this one. Now please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I am very happy! I was grounded, but then we called a family meeting, and I get computer back!**

**Hikari: This would be a good time to start the chappie.**

**Aku:obliges:**

Chapter 3

Akira slipped out the back door just as it began to drizzle. He shook his head slightly, wrapping his jacekt around him, and then took off down the street and out of sight.

Memories flashes through his head...Memories he wished he didn't have.

oooOOOOOOooo

Not that Akira's absence hadnt gone unnoticed. Misoka and Mitsuru had gone to bed early, both having been tired out by the days normal events, so they didn't know of Akira's departure. Mahiru had fidgeted quietly, glancing anxiously from the clock to the door, until Nozomu calmed her with a smile. "It's okay, Mahiru. Just go to bed."

She smiled back, unconvinced, but slowly turned and trudged up the stairs to her room.

I pulled myself onto the counter and watched Nozomu pace. I put one leg over the other and rested my elbow on my knee, letting my chin lay in my palm. "You know, you can use your _silvery _voice on _all _the other girls if you'd like, but would you mind telling me what's going on?"

Nozomu looked at me, obviously debating whether or not to, but my brilliant blue eyes locked with his, and he sighed. "Akira's been acting...strange. Stranger than usual." It was supposed to be a joke, but there was no humor in his voice, and his smile didn't reach his eyes.

I looked away, hiding my worry as best as I could. _Hmm...Akira's been acting stranger...But why? _"Has anything happened to Akira? Anything signifigant?"

Nozomu looked at me sharply, visibly debting whether or not he should tell me. Finally he sighed, rubbing his hands through his blonde hair warily. "When he was little, his parents were brutally murdered by a werewolf-hunter, called Guhon. Then they chased him into the forest where he transformed for the first time, and it was rather painful. But then, after a couple days, he wandered around until Oboro found him. We've been like brothers ever since."

I blinked several times at this obviously painful memory, before a new, scary, startling thought sprang to mind. "Then we've got to him!" Seeing Nozomu's confused look, I leapt off the counter soundlessly, looking up into his face. "I read in the paper! Guhon is in town!"

oooOOOOOOooo

It was could outside the warm and merry restaraunt, filtering out laughter and music. One man stepped away from the doorway, pulling his expensive cloak around him tighter. He was here strictly for business. Hunting. A hostler rested on his hip, as did a box of bullets.

Silver bullets.

oooOOOOOOooo

Nozomu finally gave in. "Alright, fine, you can go. You're right...If I'm gone they'll worry..." --'they' were his fellow demons that were calmly and restfully asleep upstairs-- "...but if _you're _gone they'll just think you were on one of your midnight escapades."

I smiled, a real, genuine smile; I though the art was lost to me, but here, at Moonshine, it was easy. I had _friends _here that made it easy. "Yes. See you, then."

Then I turned, jumped up, and dissapeared into midair.

oooOOOOOOooo

I perched on the tall building's steeple, looking in dismay all they thousands of places Akira could be. _Oh, man, this'll be fun. _I mentally slapped myself. _This is for Akira! _I blinked, my long black hair flowing around me, as my black clothes rustled in the wind.

Transforming was actually easy.

Then it hit me; _the forest! Of _course _he'd go there!_

I let go of the metal bar that was the steeple, and let myself fall, enjoying the ride until I was two feet from the ground. Then, in a thick haze of shadow, I dissapeared.

Reappearing in the middle of the dense dark forest, the first though I had, as focused as I was, was how _beautiful _the place was. The trees towered in the twilight, steadfast giants while we were little midgets scurrying in their wake; the leaves and branches draped lazily and overlapped, creating a canopy overhead, while the moonlight trickled through making a misty, silver light that danced as the leaves did. The underbrush was lush and green and carpeted the floor, allowing my soundless movements to become almost impossibly quiet, as if muffing a tiger's paws. The wind blew around me, playing with my hair and singing to my heart. It took me a long while, while I was entraced by the beauty of this nature in the night, to come back down to Earth; a wolf howling serenly brought me, jarringly, scoldingly, back to reality. I smiled around me. _I'll come back here. After I _find Akira!

Then, as if on cue, I caught the sound of someone crying. My breathe caught in my throat as I made my way noiselessly through the vegetation and I prayed that it wasn't Akira crying. I pushed back a curtain of leaves, and...

...since when have my prayers been answered?

The boy was on his knees, hands in his lap, as he stared down into his reflection that looked back at him through the waters of the pond. I saw angry, and sad tears run down his face, and his teeth, fangs and all, were clenched to try and stop crying.

Without thinking, I was by his side, kneeling, and looking at him. "What do you see Akira?"

He started at my voice, for even with his magnified-hearing he didn't hear my approach. He knew better than to ask why I was here, knowing full well I would have come to look for him. He probably just didn't expect me to find him.

Akira looked back down at the waters, an uncharacteristicly angry look on his face. "I see a coward. A monster."

I smiled softly, a smile that expressed my sadness. Suddenly, I noticed that I had never been so kind and gentle to anyone as long as I'd lived. _And then Akira came along.._. "I don't. I see pain. And sorrow. And guilt." He glanced up at me, aghast, eyes wide. I continued, my brilliant purple eyes never leaving his face. "I know about what happened to you. I know. And I know that I know nothing of how you feel. But I do know that Guhon is in town, which puts _you _in immidient danger."

**I know it was short, but I had to stop there. I'm sorry! Please review...I know this story is getting a little off track...But, but pleeease keep reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**NEXT CHAPPIE!!! WOOOOOOOOOOOOT! Okay, thanks for reading this far guys! -- I know it's a little weird, and I did a crappy job on the last chappie, but...AND I'M SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO POST!**

**I don't own Crescent Moon...Hey do you guys know if they'll be continuing that series any time soon?**

Chapter 4

I entered the Moonshine without a sound, looking around for Nozomu, forcibly, but gently, dragging Akira along behind me. As soon as the door swung shut, I ushered Akira up to his room with a quick explanation. "Nozomu's worried sick. It'd be best if you'd just appear tomorrow morning when everyone else is awake." And he dissapeared inside his quarters with a nervous and distracted "good-night".

I trotted back downstairs, slowly turning back into a human. I pulled myself back onto the counter, and let my feet dangle. My mind was a whirlwind of thought.

oooOOOOOOooo

I awoke abruptly, blinking in the darkness. My eyes were already adjusted to the darkness, so I arose from my black satin sheets with a smooth rustle and swept out of my room, down the hall and into the bar, before I even knew what had woken me.

Then, as I surveyed the room, a small click and the creaking of the door opening slowly caught my ear. A man dressed in black sweats and a skii-mask entered the room, holding a trash bag. I rolled my eyes as I backed into the shadows. _When will they, those burglars, learn, that it's less noticable if they open the door quickly, so it doesn't creak, and then get inside even quicker, so no one'll spot them? Jeez, they need a wake-up call._

_But really, Oboro needs to wake-up._

I shrugged, and stepped forward as the man headed for the hall where my friends slept. I was in front of him before he could blink. "Hello, there. How are you?" I chirped in a falsey welcoming voice. "We're closed now. I'll show you the door." I lifted a hand that cackled with black energy; the door opened and the man was lifted up by an invisible hand and literally thrown out the door. I put my hand down and strode over to lean against the door frame. The burglar gave me a frightened look throguh the eye holes on his mask, then scampered off. "Don't be a stranger!" I called as the night's darkness swallowed him. Chuckling darkly I shut the door and headed back up to my room.

oooOOOOOOooo

I awoke early in the morning, dressing in my usual wear, then swept down the stairs into the bar. Mitsuru was cleaning the bar and Mahiru was checking the tables before switching the closed sign to open. I scanned the room with perceptive blue eyes, and found Akira. He was sitting on a table Mahiru had already looked over, with sad puppy-dog ears. Nozomu was scolding him quietly and firmly, but in the voice he used to make sure it was known that he was very upset. _Like a dad, _I thought amusedly, before stepping in to rescue Akira.

"Hey, wolf-boy!" I called across the room from the stairs. "Will you c'mere for a sec? I need to ask you something!"

Akira gleefully leapt off the table and away from Nozomu before the older boy could stop him. He ran towards me, and I whispered, "What should I ask you?"

Akira blinked, then stared at the ground. "I think...I want to go to school today," he said, looking up and grinning at me.

I rolled my eyes, knowing that the reason he wanted to go today was because it was the very last day and their would be nothing but parties, but loudly asked if he wanted to go to school with me, and he answered, just as loud, that Sure he did! We told Mahiru we wanted to go with her; I knew with her, we'd get our way. Sure enough, she nodded, smiling at us. "I don't mind. I've got to go to school in a little bit anyway. We can go together."

oooOOOOOOooo

It was lunch recess. Akira and I were out on the bleachers, eating the candy we'd recieved from the numerous class celebrations, carelessly laughing at each others jokes, happy being alive. I heard the almost inaudible commotion from around the corner. Telling Akira I'd be right back, I ventured around to find three boys verbally picking on Mahiru. She had the deer-caught-in-the-headlights look, and was pressed up against a wall. I sighed, striding over to the small group. Shoving boys aside I asked, "Hey, Princess, you alright?"

She nodded gratefully at me, sliding behind me as the boy growled. One said, "Aww, now why'd you do that? We was only havin' a little fun."

I laughed dryly. "Riiight. I'm sure. We'll be leaving now."

Something in my voice told the boys to do as I'd requested, and they backed off, muttering darkly under their breathe. When I walked past one, however, he chuckled darkly, grabbing my arm. "Hey, you're a cutie too. You look a lot like her only...prettier." I could see why he though we looked alike--we could be twins, but for the contrast in our hair, mine black, hers blonde, and our eyes, mine purple when angry or a demon, but blue in human form, hers blue; the other difference was the personality sparking in our eyes--Mahiru's the innocent, sweet fire, mine the exact opposite.

But how was I, me, pretty?

I slowly turned around to face him, my violet eyes fashing and sparking with unrivaled anger and hatred. "Get off me. Now." When he just smiled wider, I twisted my arm and jabbed it into his face, then kneed him where it hurt, listening with satisfaction to his howls of pain.

The other boys made a path for us, completely silent, as we entered the school: Akira was waving frantically from the door, inviting us to hurry up, thank you very much.

oooOOOOOOooo

It was finally over--even if it was just for fun that we'd gone to school, I was glad for it to be finished, and Akira was too: back to the good 'ol days of doing nothing but what we wanted. Girls stared at Akira as we passed, giggling and fanning themselves; since he had out all his peircings, his face was smooth, childish, and even cuter than usual. I scolded myself mentally at the thought, telling myself Akira did not need me for a girl, but couldn't resist glaring at the girls when we passed. Mahiru's friends trapped us in the hallway, jabbering and talking nonsense, casting wondering glances at me, and "bashful" glances at Akira.

"So, Duckie," Junko said, leaning against the wall, tucking her black hair behind one ear. "Who's this chick?"

I knew that if I were looking in a mirror I'd see my eyes flash violet and light on fire. Junko didn't, though, and neither did Sere. Mahiru did. She hurriedly said, "O-oh, this is Seiru! Sh-she doesn't like being called--"

"Seiru? What a weird name," Junko said carelessly, as though unaware that the owner of the name she dissed was right in front of her.

Akira opened his mouth hottly, but I, musing at his indignance, said just as carelessly, "This is coming from a girl named Junko."

Junko glared, her usual indifference replaced with anger. She began, "Well, I--"

Mahiru quickly, helplessly, intervened. "J-Junko, you've met Akira?"

Junko completely forgot whatever threat she was about to throw, and smiled radiently at Akira, who didn't return the grin. I couldn't help but wonder, even though it was none of my buisness, why he was acting so cold. It hadn't been him who'd been insulted. And I'm sure he didn't act like this when anyone else got mocked. I furrowed my brow in thought, losing myself in my thoughts.

I was forced from my deep well of confusion by a hand on my shoulder. I turned to look up at a school-boy version of Nozomu. Remembering the scolding we'd skipped out on that morning, I squeaked and skipped back, bumping into Akira, who braced me curiously, glancing up to see Nozomu; he had the same reaction--we both dived behind a giggling Mahiru.

Her friends, Junko and Sere, stared at Nozomu, then at the two of us. "Aren't you another of Mahiru's friends?" Sere asked politely, and I could read her thoughts instantly; _why is it that everyone Mahiru knows so pretty? _

_'Cept me, _I found myself thinking bitterly before I could get hold of myself.

"Yeah," Nozomu grinned, flashing his toothpaste-ad smile, making Sere and Junko swoon. I stared reproachfully at them, thinking what a disgrace they were to the human species. "Mahiru, Seiru, Akira--can I talk to you for a minute?"

The three of us glanced at each other, guilty gazes on our parts, a confused one on her's. We trotted after him, who strode briskly, and he opened a door beckoning us inside. I was the first to peer inside. Spinning around I said, "Nozomu, that's a broom closet."

He just made an impatient gesture, and we sighed, climbing inside.

Finding an upturned bucket I plopped myself down comfortably, only to find out that there wasn't enough room for me to sit so leisurely when Mahiru, Akira and finally Nozomu climbed in. I found myself pressed against the wall and Nozomu, struggling to breathe. When Mahiru pulled the door shut, as was instructed of her, we were in complete darkness. I could see clearly in the darkness, switching my human eyes for my demon's, and so could Akira and Nozomu. However, Mahiru couldn't see as well as we could, so Nozomu got up and tried to take a step toward the light-flip, only to fall flat on his face, foot having caught on the broom, that fell to hit me painfully on my head. When Nozomu stood, his head bumped the shelf, lifting it up, so all the stuff was doomed to fall on me.

I yelped and braced myself for the pain--but it didn't come. Opening my eyes, I saw that Akira had reached across me and propped the broom up on the other side of the elevated shelf, making all the objects that sat on it balance on a level plane once more.

"Thanks," I said gratefully. He nodded, grinning, keeping a firm hand on the broom. I felt my face grow hot, and I just knew that I was blushing. I was gratefull for the dark, but that joy was short-lived because Nozomu found the light a few seconds later. I squeaked and hid my face, just as Nozomu sat down--however, they couldn't focus their attention on me for long, because since Akira had propped the broom up to balance the shelf when Nozomu's head had lifted one side, the side that had been about to fall was now higher than the other.

Everything was dumped onto Mahiru and Nozomu.

Akira dropped the broom, letting it clang against the wall, in horror, eyes wide. My face was red again, but this time because of the laughter I was vainly trying to subdue behind my hand.

_Since when do I laugh? Since when do I act like all the foolish human girls I meet on the streets every day?...Since when am I...happy? _My thoughts strayed to Akira again and I pinched myself. I didn't catch the long look he sent my way.

Nozomu noticed my effort and starting chuckling himself, relieving Akira greatly. Mahiru, who had been giggling from the start of things, laughed openly.

"So, Nozomu," I said finally, after our gales of laughter died down. "Why'd you call us here?"

Nozomu's face darkened at once. We took that as bad news. Watching him anxiously, none of us ventured to speak, but waited for him to do so. "An attempt was made on Akira's life."

In all my years of solitude and quiet evenings alone, never had I experienced such a silence in my life; it was dooming, utterly, completely nerve-wracking, making me want to scream to make it go away and finding my voice gone. Stealing a glance at Akira, I saw his face was pale, but otherwise normal.

Mahiru squeaked, "And you tell us now? Why'd you put it off for a second?"

"Because the danger's gone. It happened a few days ago...I just thought you all should know."

My memory came back, hard and sharp. "Was it that burglar?" _Whom I so generously extracted from the bar? _

Nozomu nodded to me, indicating my guess was correct. "He was hired."

"By who?"

"If we knew, that person would probably be dead right now."

Mahiru gasped, but I nodded. "Fair enough. I take it you don't?"

"Nope."

Akira, peering outside, whispered, "Guys, they've turned the lights off...I think they closed the school!"

With a simaltaneous yelp, we all lurched forward at the same time, resulting in falling out of the closet into an undignified heap in the hallway. Giggling, Mahiru pulled me to my feet, and I stretched out a hand to both Nozomu and Akira, and helped them up as well. I let go of Akira's hand quickly, shocking myself. _What's gotten in to me?_

"Why, hello, Seiru."

I spun round at the voice and groaned. It was a jerk, a real blockhead, who didn't know the meaning of "outclass". He was four times bigger than me, and had two of his likewise giant friends behind him. "What do you want, _baka?" _I asked him impatiently, hands on hips. "We want to get home."

"Well, there's a toll," he said, cracking his knuckles threateningly. I looked at him as if to say _Puh-leeease! _and he seethed in indignant anger. "You wanna become part of the pavement, girl?"

"Think about it, _todomo. _If I were part of the pavement, people would walk all over me." I darted in suddenly, hearing Nozomu yell for me to stay back, and I felt a rustle of clothes and a yelp as Akira dove to grab me and missed.

Ignoring all else, I focused on the fight. Rather than stand my ground and look menacing like my foes did, I plunged in, quietly and readily, before they could blink.

oooOOOOOOooo

I had won, but at a cost: I hadn't allowed Akira or Nozomu to get involved for my dignity's sake. The three older boys retreated, unable to take the pain of their wounds, while I acted firm and resolute although I was covered in bruises. A thin trickle of blood oozed down from my hairline and I vaguely wondered why. I stood my ground, unmoving, steadfast until I was sure they were gone.

Then I promtly fell over.

For the second time that day, I unconciously braced myself for the pain of the impact of the cold tile floor, but it didn't come.

Instead, a waram, comforting pressure was all around me, making me forget my hurts in one breif moment of bliss. Wondering what the cause of it was, I glanced up, nearly unconcious, to see Akira's worried face swimming above me. I smiled lightly, snuggling shamelessly closer, before my world went black.

**Yeah, yeah, AkiraOC, lemme alone! Please review, peeps!**

**Aku: RUN!!!**

**Me:joins him: Why are we running?**

**Aku: I-It's...**

**Me:eyes widen: It's not...**

**Both: WRITER'S BLOCK!!!!! RUN FOR IT! WE MUST ESCAPE IT'S DEADLY CLUTCHES!!!!!...Reviews may help ward it off...GAH! IT'S CATCHING UP, MAN!**

**Pleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease review! I'm so so sorry I didn't update for so long. Really!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews. :sarcasm: It meant _oh so much. _But, anyway--I like this fic, so I shall continue to write it. Uwah. Get over it. ANYWHO!!!!! AKIRA/OC!!! I can't believe I wrote an Akira/OC fic...TT-TT Usually, I only like Akira/Keiko. And I never meant it to turn _out _to be an Akira/OC...::sigh:: So sue.**

**As much as she'd liked to own Akira, distant6 owns neither Akira nor Crescent Moon. ::six:: sobbing in the background::**

Chapter 5

_"Just leave! Your _worthless!"

_I crawled into a corner, hugging my knees to my chest, hiding my face. "I'm sorry, Mommy! I'm sorry!" A sharp shear of pain hit when she struck me, disabling me for a moment._

_"Stop your sniveling, you worthless wench!"_

_"Mommy--" I screamed when she punched me again. "Mommy, please, stop--That hurts, don't hit me anymore!! STOP, PLEASE!!"_

_The woman did stop, glaring at me hatefully even as she did. I could feel blood paste my face and arms, but I didn't dare move out of my ball of self-control. "M-Mommy..."_

_"It's _your _fault he left!"_

_She means Daddy, I thought wildly. "H-How is it my fault, Mommy? I-I--"_

_"You were _born!"

_She approached me with the knife then, and I was filled with such horror there was little that I could do, other that scream, and pray._

I awoke with a start, crying, "NO!" It took me a moment to get my bearings. A large canopy bed. Red satin sheets; dark silk draps of black curtaining my bed from the rest of the room. Black walls, with white Kanji written across it, in my brush.

_Moonshine._

I resumed fetal position, running my fingers through my hair. _It's been so long since I had that dream..._I fingered the long scar that ran down my side, from my shoulder to my waist. _I've given up my prayers a long time ago, _I thought, mind filled with the terror of that day; the day that chronicled my running away and living on my own, getting by even as a little girl, a demon outcast.

Sighing, I threw my legs out of bed and stood; I was suddenly overcome by a throbbing ache in my ever limb, and glanced down to see myself covered in bruises. Groaning, I stumbled until I could clutch the wall. "Wh-What happened...?" I moaned, trembling. Then I remembered--the school, the bullies, the fight--Akira...I found myself smiling, then I mentally slapped myself.

"No time for that," I murmured, making my way over to my cabinet. I pulled open a drawer at random, grabbed a few articals of clothing without seeing what they were--not really, anyway--and pulled them on. When I stopped in front of the mirror, I smiled at my random outfit. Forest green cargo pants, baggy around the knees and ankles, tight on the thighs and hips, a plain white tanktop-shirt that hugged my figure, and black wrist warmers that went up to my elbows, and soft black socks. I ran my fingers through my hair, and then stumbled out of my room, wincing with every step.

As soon as I made it downstairs, I saw a blur of fur and paws, and was suddenly being hugged by an ecstatic youth with huge wolf-pup ears, a huge tail, and paw-like hands. "Sei!!" he cried jovially. "You're awake!! I thought you'd sleep _forever!!"_

"Yeah, yeah, I'm _up!" _I laughed, trying to push Akira away. "See, lookit me, I'm up!!"

A hand on my shoulder made me glance back at Nozomu. "Seiru," he said somberly. "If you _ever _do that again, I'm gonna have to kick your butt."

I blinked. "Do what?"

"Jump into a fight and refuse any help!!" Mahiru--who had suddenly appeared at my other side--said severely. "That's no good!! Nozomu and Akira could have--"

"Could have saved the day, beaten up the bad guys--La-Dee-Da." I flapped a hand in a careless waving gesture. "Then they would've picked on me even _more. _They need to know not to mess with _me, _not "not to mess with the guys who hang around me". Then they'll just wait for when I'm on my own, gang up on me with about twenty more thug-friends of theirs, beat me to a pulp, and make a habit of it."

Even Mitsuru was staring at me. "When did you get so..." Nozomu's words failed him.

"Defensive?" Misoka offered in passing as he walked past us with a tray of clean dishes. "Goodmorning, Seiru."

"Goodmorning Misoka," I said with a smile.

"No, not "defesive" exactly," Nozomu said thoughtfully, tapping his chin and gazing at the ceiling. Watching him, Akira struck a similar pose; the puppy ears and tail made a big difference, as was the way his eyes kept darting back to Nozomu to make sure he was mimicking him correctly.

The door slammed open. "Sorry, we're closed," Nozomu said without looking.

"_Seiru!"_

I froze at the voice.

"Seiru Takanaka!"

I spun around.

A woman stood before the door in the Moonshine. She had long sweeping tumbles of brown hair, a beautiful figure, and dazzling honey-brown eyes: she was my worst nightmare, one that plagued me for years, that I finally thought I'd escaped...

"M-...Mother..." I whispered, blue eyes wide. "M-Mother...You're here..._Why..."_

"I've finally found you," she said coldly, striding forward at me. I shrank back.

"No! Stay away!" My voice was shrill but I couldn't help it. I turned to dash away, upstairs, where I could reach the roof and fly away, far away where she'd never find me, where I'd never see her again---

Her hand grasped my wrist in a cruelly harsh grip, yanking me back, away from the others, away from a shot at freedom. "Where do you think _you're _going?!" she hissed in my ear. I was crying--to my imense shame--and I squirmed to get out of her clutches.

"GET AWAY!!" I screamed. "NO!"

She punched me in the side, the one with the scar she'd given me. The air was knocked from my lungs. I dropped to my knees, and nearly fell forward, but I thrust my free hand out and caught myself. My elbow nearly buckled as my full weight was thrown upon it. I gasped, tears falling harder as pain laced it's way up my body.

"Rememeber, _demon," _she snarled. "You're _mine. _I _own _you."

I could only cry and shake my head, still struggling to get away, and still trying to get away. "N-no! P-please!! I-I'm sorry!! If I was bad, if I did something wrong!! _Please, _it _hurts!"_

"Pain is good for you, haven't you learned that yet?!" Again, I earned a punch in the side. I gasped and slumped forward a bit. I forced myself to stop crying, biting my lips so hard I drew blood, and awkwardly, painfully, got my knees under me, trying to push myself back up. I looked through the hair that curtained my face in time to see her draw her fist back once more, and I braced myself for another paralyzing shock of pain...

...and it never came.

Akira held the woman's fist tightly in his own, clenching it so hard that he broke some bones. She shreiked in pain and fury and tried to pull away, but he wouldn't let her. His eyes were blazing in a wrath the others had never seen him in. "How. Dare. You." he snarled vehemently, eyes smoldering, fangs growing over his lip. "Don't you _EVER _lay a hand on her _AGAIN!"_

The woman was momentarily stunned by the werewolf's wrath. Mahiru darted forward and was at my side in an instand, pulling me close to her. "You'll be okay, Seiru," she said hastily, looking to Nozomu for help.

Misoka and Nozomu came to Mahiru's aid, while Mitsuru darted over to stand by Akira. I could feel them lift up my bloody shirt to see the huge scar that was now bleeding all over me. It was the most embarrasing, most painful, thing that had ever happened; I immidiently stopped my tears and my sobs, and _ordered _my breathing to flow regularly.

Akira was growing more wolf with every passing second, and my mother was panicking; this, I knew, would lead to trouble. She'd tell the world she'd seen a werewolf, get the Dawn's Venus interested, and trouble would start. Mitsuru, obviously, figured this out too, and dutifully--rather reluctantly--restrained the soon-to-be blood-lusting wolf.

My mother backed towards the door, still with the closed sign hanging harmlessly in the window, and with a look of mixed hatred, fear, and horror, ducked out of the building, cradleing her hand, on onto the street, dissapearing into the night.

I wasn't aware of this. I was losing my battle with my pain, as the hurt over came me. Akira, when Mitsuru finally let go of him, was once more a glowering teenage boy, who's anger immidiently subsided upon his seeing my lay there, bloody and shaking with silent sobs. Immidiently, he was at my side. "Seiru, Seiru," he murmured gently, lifting my up into his arms effortlessly. Everyone was taken aback, A. at that sudden display of strength that he never bothered to share with anyone B. at how tenderly he cradled me. "You're okay," his voice was a soft whisper in my ear. "I won't leave you. You're safe. I'm here."

It was the first time I'd ever heard those words, or felt that sincerity directed at me. I finally gave up, letting myself cry, burrying my face in his chest in immense shame and fear, clenching his shirt in my shaking fists.

It was the first time I'd cried in ten years.

oooOOOOOOooo

The entire day, no one would let me get out of bed, and I was confined to my room. I didn't mind. I couldn't bear to face any of them. I was still trembling after the very _breif _but still horrendous meeting with my mother. But every time I was about to cry again, a hand would slip over and grab mine, intertwining fingers, and I'd glance over at Akira's gentle eyes and softer smile.

He'd mutter something to me, and I'd smile and shift in the bed until I could lean against him where he sat in a chair at my bedside. His smile would soften even more, and he'd stroke my hair and lull me to sleep.

**That's pretty much the end. I doubt there'll be any more. TT.TT Sorry, I really loved this story.**


End file.
